


Meme Team

by HappyLeech



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: How Alya confused Chat Noir<br/>--<br/>You can't tell me that these teenagers aren't meme trash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meme Team

**Author's Note:**

> jsyk- I am NOT caught up with the series, so this might be p ooc

It was turning into one of Alya’s best days. 

Not only were Ladybug and Chat Noir at the school- _her_ school, where _she_ could talk them- but there was also nothing was attacking the intermediate area.

Which meant Alya could use the time to her advantage. She needed to keep her blog updated, after all, and if there was nothing attacking, then she could ask all the questions she wanted. Stepping back from a slightly flustered Ladybug, Alya began to prepare to pounce on the cat themed hero next.

 

Then the dare happened. 

 

“Dude- you've seen that post right? The cat and the reporter?”

Some kids from a different class- no one Alya really knew- were talking about a picture Alya had seen months before. A cat, a microphone, and a question. 

“Hey. You're the journalist chick, right? Amy?”

She huffed, spinning to face them. The more they nattered on, the less prepared she was going to be when she interrogated Chat Noir!

“Alya, actually. Why?”

The two boys grinned at each other. 

“You know the thing we were talkin bout?”

Alya nodded slowly. “Anyone with Internet connection’s seen that. _Why?”_

“Dare you to go up to Chat and reenact it.”

Did they really thing she was going to waste time she could be inter-

 

Okay.

 

She was going to do it, dare or not. 

 

“Hey! Nino! Get over here and hold my camera!” She waved over the boy, drawing him away from where he was talking with Ladybug. “I've been dared to ask Chat a question. And I want you to record it.” She shoved her phone into his hands, pulling out a tape recorder.

Nino only looked worried, but took the phone regardless. “Lead on.”

“CHAT! Chat Noir!” Even if the superhero could plainly see that she was headed his way, she wanted everyone's attention on her. 

“Oh! Is it my turn for the intensive interview, my lovely fan?” He grinned as she approached, striking a pose that made Ladybug roll her eyes as Alya pushed her way through the throng of girls surrounding the hero. 

 

“Sir-“ Alya took a deep breath, prepared herself for the ultimate question. Around here people were slowly gathering to listen. “-are you aware you are a cat?”

 

There was silence. Those who knew what she was referencing perked up their ears, eager to hear Chat’s reply, those who didn't shared confused looks. 

Chat himself blinked slowly, looking down at himself, then back to Alya, whose completely serious expression hadn't changed a bit. 

 

The Ladybug burst into laughter. 

 

“A-ah, my lady, what is so funny?” Chat asked, but Ladybug just shook her head, unable to answer because of how hard she was laughing. Alya grinned. Slowly, others joined in, until Chat Noir was left perplexed as the people around him seemingly descended into madness. 

“It's- it's a picture. Or a few. Either- either way it's so totally YOU.” Was all Ladybug managed to say, unable to stop herself from laughing. It got to such an extent that she was forced to excuse herself. 

Chat Noir followed soon after, still obviously confused by the whole thing, leaving Alya without anything from him, other than some confused looks.

 

And it wasn't until the next day that Adrien found out why. Nino showed him the post, the 20+ edits photoshopping his beautiful masked face in place of the cat, and he had to snicker.

Next time he came across Alya in costume, he'd have an answer for her question.


End file.
